Vampires and Witches and Wizards, Oh My!
by bgn
Summary: Moonlight crossover with the Harry Potter universe. Josef Kostan's castle in England is near Spinner's End. Severus Snape/Hermione Granger.


A/N  
Moonlight fans: I couldn't resist having Josef and Snape meet. The timeline follows J. K. Rowling's HP universe when Voldemort was defeated in May 1998. Josef bought the castle in early 1999. Hermione and Snape met again in September 1999 and were married in July 2000. So this chapter takes place years before Moonlight started.

Harry Potter fans: This chapter takes place after Married With Sex ch. 11, Honeymoon. I'll be continuing Married With Sex but had to take time to write this. If you're not familiar with Moonlight, it was a one-season vampire series on CBS 2007-2008. I loved it and the characters. Moonlight is what started me writing fan fiction.

**A Vampire's Castle is His Home**

It was almost dusk, the time when vampires truly come alive for the night. Josef Kostan tolerated daylight very well but it was never a preference. He had acquired a small castle in England the previous year. It needed some repairs so he left instructions and went back home to Los Angeles. He had now returned to finish the woodwork himself. Woodworking was something he had done occasionally before discovering his ability in the world of finance was even greater and more fun. But woodworking was an unusual skill and he liked to keep his hand in.

He should check if Severus Snape was at his house in Spinner's End. They had met when Josef bought the castle as a little gift to himself for his 400th birthday. Snape was a powerful wizard; the most powerful Josef had ever met. Josef understood and admired power; he had a great deal of his own.

Josef caught the scent of approaching humans and a lot of magic as two people came around the curve of the drive. He recognized Snape but that was the only familiar thing about the scenario. Snape was walking with a young woman, they were holding hands, and Snape looked happy. Josef could tell because Snape's mouth was a quarter of an inch wider than usual which indicated a smile. The couple paused when they saw him. Josef grinned and went to meet them.

"Severus, I was just thinking of looking you up."

"I didn't know you were back."

"Just a quick visit to check the progress of the renovation." Josef's gaze moved to the woman.

"This is my wife, Hermione Granger," Snape said a little reluctantly. "Josef Kostan."

"Enchanted." Josef kissed Hermione's hand. "Figuratively speaking, although I'd be glad to be enchanted literally as well." He turned to Snape. "I wasn't aware that you had any prospects. But here you are, married."

"We've known each other for years," Hermione said. Josef's brows rose as he took in Hermione's youth.

"I mean when I was a student and he was a teacher," Hermione went on. Josef's brows climbed higher.

"Nothing happened then! We met again after I graduated," Hermione's voice trailed off. "This is coming out all wrong." She looked at Snape. His lips twitched. No help there. He enjoyed it when she occasionally got tangled up.

"No explanation necessary." Josef sounded as amused as her husband looked. "I know a guy who saved a little girl years ago. He still keeps tabs on her. All perfectly innocent." Josef's cell phone rang and he glanced at caller ID. "Mick. I'll call him later. He's a worrier and he keeps tabs on me, too. I love him, but he's a little needy."

"Is this the friend you told me about?" Snape asked. "Like you, his needs include blood?"

"Yes, but lately I've thought he needs to get laid instead. Much like you last year."

Hermione had been listening to this exchange. "He's not your partner, then? You said you loved him."

"Not like that. Not so far anyway."

"What about needing blood? Is it nosy of me to ask if you have a medical condition?"

Josef laughed. "I'm a vampire. So is Mick."

"You don't look like any vampire I've ever heard of."

In an instant the pleasant young man's face transformed into a snarling mask with pale, red-rimmed eyes and impressive fangs.

Hermione squeaked and stepped back. Snape took her arm but seemed to feel no protection was necessary. "Stop showing off," he said to Josef in his schoolmaster's voice.

Josef shrugged and changed back. "I love the reaction of the uninitiated."

"You're lucky she didn't hex you. She's not usually caught off-guard."

Hermione broke in. "I wish you hadn't changed back so quickly. I would have liked to examine . . ."

"Feel free." Josef transformed again.

Hermione studied his eyes. "May I see your fangs?" she asked. When Josef obligingly opened his mouth she murmured, "My parents would love to see these."

Josef glanced at Snape inquiringly. "They're dentists," Snape explained.

Josef changed back again. "You've certainly chosen an unusual bride, Severus. Or did she choose you?"

Hermione smiled. "You must come to dinner, Mr. Kostan. Or not. You don't eat, do you?"

"Not if I can help it. And call me Josef. I do drink, however. A little firewhiskey or elf-made wine, perhaps?"

"We have both. Stop by for a drink after dinner tomorrow."

Hermione and Snape made their way back to Spinner's End. They had returned from their honeymoon in France a week ago. They were fixing up the house during the day and usually took a walk in the evenings. Hermione had asked about the nearby castle and Snape had said only that an American had bought it but he wasn't in residence. They had walked up to see the outside. Now Hermione figured she could wangle an invitation to see inside.

"You seem to be on very friendly, first-name terms with Josef Kostan."

"Americans use first names five minutes after meeting. It's pervasive. You can't stop them."

"Why didn't you tell me you knew who bought the castle?"

"Josef Kostan is 400 going on 25, obscenely wealthy, good-looking, charming, completely amoral and I suspect highly oversexed. Naturally I would be eager to introduce him to my wife."

"Considering our activities since last November, I must ask you to state your definition of oversexed."

Snape actually flushed. "Fair point. But what we've done for eight months he's been doing for centuries."

"And that's another thing – how could you not mention he was a vampire?"

Snape smiled. "You really do find that more interesting than anything else about him, don't you?"

"Of course. He's a vampire!"

"Objectively speaking, he's very attractive."

"He's not my type. I like tall, dark and mature. Should I be flattered that you're jealous or offended that you think I would prefer anyone else to you? I thought all that was settled."

"Perhaps a little reassurance?"

"Hmm, how can I prove my devotion? Without using sex."

"Why not use sex? I think that might persuade me."

"I suppose it's my wifely duty whenever these doubts creep in."

Afterwards, with Severus spooning her, Hermione said, "It occurs to me that you aren't an insecure person. But you are a Slytherin and not above playing a role that will get you what you want. I feel that I may have comforted you under false pretenses."

"I was hoping you wouldn't catch on so quickly. Now I'll have to think of something else."

"So you're not jealous of Josef Kostan?"

"Jealous of a pretty-boy vampire? I think not. If he weren't an accomplished flirt with plenty of money, he'd be scrounging blood in dark alleys like so many of his kind."

"And yet I got the impression that you rather liked him."

"Well, he was . . . fun. He is unapologetically outrageous."

"And you hadn't had any fun for a long time. Did you give him blood?"

"Just a taste. He never asked – I found myself offering."

"So his flirting works on men as well as women. What was it like?"

"Pleasant enough; it didn't hurt. He didn't make it a sexual thing. For me, that is. I'm fairly certain everything is sexual for Josef Kostan. He said my blood was a rush."

"Should we offer him blood tomorrow night?"

"Let's give it to him to go at the end of the evening. I may not be jealous but I would prefer that he didn't get his fangs into my wife."

"Good thing you're a Potions Master. You've got dozens of little stoppered vials. How does he obtain blood, by the way?"

"There are volunteer blood donors called freshies. They are paid well and sex isn't included. Unless a personal arrangement is made. And there's always bagged blood but Josef is a connoisseur, of course. He prefers fresh from the vein."

"I'm relieved to know he doesn't kill for blood."

"He's actually quite civilized. I believe it's been a long time since he killed while feeding, even by accident. He kills for other reasons: revenge, betrayal, honor, pleasure."

"And there goes my relief."

"I'm joking about killing for pleasure," Snape said. "I think."

"This is fascinating." Hermione was enthusiastic. "A whole vampire culture I'm not privy to. If vampires were classified as Magical Creatures instead of Beings, I would be dealing with them in my job."

"You wouldn't be dealing with the likes of Josef Kostan. He's one of a kind. He told me last year that he likes America because most old-world vampires are dull and predictable."

* * *

The next night Josef arrived with an assortment of fine wines from California. "I'm seeing a woman who owns a vineyard in the Napa Valley. Consider these my belated wedding present."

"Do you always travel with your girlfriend's wine?" Hermione asked.

"Of course not. I sent my jet for it."

"Jet?" Hermione asked a little faintly.

"Private jet. It's a great timesaver. And so convenient for a vampire's special needs."

"You really are a millionaire?" Hermione asked.

"Not anymore," Josef replied cheerfully.

Hermione glanced at Snape. "I think he means . . ." Snape pointed his index finger up.

"Billionaire?" Hermione asked weakly.

"It just kind of happened," Josef explained. "You reach a tipping point when you can't spend all the interest much less the capital."

"Is it true that all really rich people know each other?" Hermione asked.

"We usually know of each other if we aren't actually acquainted."

"Have you ever heard of the Malfoys?"

"Lucy in the sky with diamonds? How is old Lucius?"

"I have never heard him referred to as Lucy," Hermione giggled.

"Takes family pride and his public image very seriously," Josef said. "I annoy him because I don't have a proper attitude about either. Also, he's aging and I'm not. How about his lovely wife Narcissa? I do regret never having hit that. Lucius drew the line there and he has so few lines that I felt I should respect that one."

Hermione was enjoying the conversation. She had never heard the Malfoys spoken of like this.

Snape was also amused but he understood the reason for Josef's remarks. "He knows Lucius and I are friends and hopes I will be offended on his behalf. Josef and Lucius are friends as well although you wouldn't know it from the way he talks. Josef, must you always be stirring things up?"

"Well, now you've taken the fun out of it," Josef complained. "You're like Mick. Why am I friends with rational, selfless people?"

"Opposites attract?" Snape asked.

Josef looked struck by that thought. "It's very possible. I admit I sometimes have trouble with boundaries. 400 years without limits will do that to you. So I've found people who provide checks and balances. Mick in L.A. My jujutsu master, Tokita, in Japan. And Severus Snape in England. I feel better behaved already."

Even Harry and Ron had never challenged her to this extent. One evening with Josef Kostan and Hermione was willing to concede defeat. "You are an American living in California. I understand they are very interested in mental health issues. Have you considered the benefits of therapy?"

"You think I should see a shrink?" Josef asked. "But I'm very well-adjusted. For a vampire."

"I suppose you might be," Hermione admitted. "It would be a completely different set of parameters."

"Exactly," Josef agreed. "I don't need a psychiatrist now or ever."

Those words would come back to bite him in the ass eventually. But Josef didn't know it then. Dr. Sandrina Linden was still eight years in his future.


End file.
